Valentine Ceremony
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: HitsuHina pergi ke dunia manusia, bukannya menjalankan tugas mereka malah...


**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo-sensei, always and forever.**

**Pairing : HitsuHina *pertama kali ngga pake IchiRuki*, slight IchiRuki *tetep ada IchiRukinya tuh***

**Warning : abal, banyak typo, ngga jelas, dsb. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

Disebuah lorong divisi 10, seorang cebol berambut putih dan bermata emerald yang memakai shihakusou dan hiori bertuliskan angka juu di bagian punggung, sedang berjalan menuju ruangannya. Dialah Hitsugaya Toushiro, sang kapten divisi 10 yang cebol, tapi imut.

.

"Shiro-chan" panggil Hinamori sambil memeluk Hitsugaya dari belakang.

"Uwahh" jerit kaget Hitsugaya."Lepaskan aku Hinamori!" perintah Hitsugaya begitu pulih dari kekagetannya.

"Duh, Shiro-chan galak banget sih?" goda Hinamori.

Hitsugaya hanya mendengus kesal dan berkata, "Hitsugaya-taichou, Hinamori!"

"Iya, iya, maafkan aku Hitsugaya-taichou," goda Hinamori sekali lagi.

Kali ini tidak ada respon dari Hitsugaya, dan dia dengan cueknya hanya terus melanjutkan perjalanannya ke ruangannya.

"Hei..., aku kan sudah minta maaf, jangan marah dong!" pinta Hinamori sambil berusaha mengejar Hitsugaya.

Hinamoro terus mengikuti Hitsugaya hingga ruangannya sambil terus meminta maaf, berharap Shiro-channya mau bicara lagi dengannya.

"Hinamori," panggil Hitsugaya tak lama berselang dari waktu kedatangan mereka di tempat itu.

" Ya?" jawab Hinamori bersemangat.

"Aku akan pergi kedunia manusia besok, karena Matsumoto sedang sibuk, apakah kau mau menemaniku kesana Hinamori?" tanya Hitsugaya dengan wajah merah padam.

"Tentu saja, Shiro-chan," jawab Hinamori dengan riang.

**~ V.V.V ~**

"Selamat jalan Taichou," teriak Matsumoto sambil melambaikan tangan pada Hitsugaya yang sedang berada didepan senkaimon.

"Selamat jalan, Hinamori," teriak Kira juga, mengikuti jejak teman minum sakenya, Matsumoto.

"Duh, memalukan sekali, kalau mau mengucapkan salam seharusnya datang kesini, dan bukannya dari atas menara putih," gerutu Hitsugaya melihat kelakuan Kira dan Matsumoto.

"Hmmp," rupanya Hinamori hanya menahan tawa melihat Shiro-channya marah-marah ngga jelas.

"Jangan tertawa Hinamori, ayo pergi!" perintah Hitsugaya dan kemudian menarik Hinamori menuju dunia manusia melewati senkaimon dengan diikuti seekor kupu-kupu neraka.

**~ V.V.V ~**

Gerbang senkaimon yang menghubungkan soul society dengan dunia manusia pun terbuka, namun begitu Hitsugaya dan Hinamori keluar dari gerbang senkaimon itu, yang tampak adalah... pasangan yang sedang pacaran dimana-mana.

"Hitsugaya Taichou dan Hinamori Fukutaichou?" panggil seseorang tak jauh dari mereka.

"Gyaaa" jerit Hinamori, kaget mengira mereka terlihat manusia biasa.

"Kuchiki-san?" tegur Hitsugaya.

Ternyata yang barusan menegur mereka adalah Kuchiki Rukia, adik satu-satunya serta kesayangan serta yang dibanggakan oleh Kuchiki Byakuya, yang kini Rukia sedang membawa sebuah boneka chappy besar ditangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya sedang menggandeng mesra tangan kiri kurosaki Ichigo, sang Shinigami Daiko berambut orange yang dahinya selalu berkerut.

"...dan Kurosaki juga rupanya," tambah Hitsugaya.

"Apa maksudnya 'juga rupanya' kapten cebol?" tanya Ichigo dengan geram.

"Kalian sedang kencan ya?" tanya Hinamori tiba-tiba tanpa maksud jahat.

"BLUSH"

Muka Rukia dan Ichigo merah seketika.

"Tidak kok, kami Cuma jalan-jalan bersama saja kok," bantah Rukia.

Pandangan curiga dan tak percaya langsung terpasang di mata Hinamori.

"Kalian sendiri sedang apa disini? Merayakan valentine di dunia manusia?" tanya Ichigo mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Hinamori langsung menoleh ke Ichigo dengan pandangan kaget. "Va-len-tine?" eja Hinamori, seolah tak percaya pada pendengarannya. "Sekarang Valentine?" jerit Hinamori dan langsung berjongkok serta menangis tersedu-sedu, untung saja dia tak terlihat manusia biasa.

"Kami kesini bukan untuk merayakan apapun tadi katamu, kami kesini karena ada tugas dari Sou-taichou," jawab Hitsugaya mengenai tujuan mereka kesini.

Sementara Ichigo dan Hitsugaya mengobrol, Rukia sedang berusaha menenangkan Hinamori.

.

"Hinamori-san, jangan menangis, dan kenapa kau bisa lupa dengan Valentine?" kata Rukia berusaha menenangkan Hinamori.

"Hiks...Kuchiki-san, mau bagaimana lagi, padahal aku ingin memberikan coklat untuk Shiro-chan pada Valentine tahun ini, tapi aku malah lupa kalau hari ini hari Valentine...Hiks," jawab Hinamori sambil berbisik agar tak kedengaran Hitsugaya atau siapapun. Yang sia-sia karena Hitsugaya sedang mengajak Ichigo menjauh sebentar, dan tak ada siapapun yang akan mendengarnya kecuali Rukia, yang menyebabkan dia dikira gila karena bicara sendiri..

.

Sementara itu, Hitsugaya yang mengajak Ichigo menjauh dari gadis-gadis...

"Kurosaki, menurutmu apa kado yang bagus untuk seorang wanita?" tanya Hitsugaya, mukanya yang merah sangat kontras dengan rambutnya yang berwarna putih.

"He? Untuk apa kau mau tahu?" Tanya Ichigo balik.

"Ano, sebenarnya aku ingin memberikan hadiah untuk Hinamori karena hari ini hari Valentine," jawab Hitsugaya agak terpaksa, takut akan ditertawakan.

"Oh, Kenapa tak kau bilang saja pada Hinamori-san bahwa kau mengajaknya kesini bukan karena masalah tugas, tapi karena kau mau mengajaknya kencan!" kata Ichigo.

"Memangnya kau pikir itu gampang?" gerutu Hitsugaya.

"Aku juga agak kesulitan kok untuk mengajak Rukia kencan hari ini, habisnya Hotaru-sama ngotot mengajak Rukia belanja sih." Giliran wajah Ichigo yang merah padam.

"Jadi, hadiah apa yang cocok?"

"Kurasa Hinamori-san akan suka kalau diberi pita atau jepit," jawab Ichigo.

"Hmm…." Hitsugaya tampak berpikir.

"PLOK"

Tiba-tiba tangan Hitsugaya nemplok dibahu Ichigo. "Terima kasih ya Kurosaki, sampaikan salamku pada Hotaru dan Lunatsuki Hikari-sama!," kata Hitsugaya sambil tersenyum cerah, kemudian menghampiri Hinamori dan menyeretnya menjauhi Rukia.

"Dasar anak-anak," kata Ichigo yang menghampiri Rukia.

"Kau juga," ejek Rukia.

"Mau lanjutkan kencannya tidak?" tanya Ichigo jahil.

"Tidak ah. Ayo pulang, mumpung rumah sedang sepi," kata Rukia tak kalah jahil.

Kemudian Rukia dan Ichigo berjalan menuju rumah sambil bergandengan tangan, tampak berbahagia seperti pasangan-pasangan berbahagia yang lainnya.

**~ V.V.V ~**

"Hinamori, sebenarnya hari ini tak ada tugas," aku Hitsugaya saat mereka sedang berlari bersama.

"He? La...lalu untuk apa kita ke dunia manusia?" Tanya Hinamori.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin merayakan Valentine bersamamu disini tanpa ada yang mengganggu," jawab Hitsugaya, masih tetap berlari dan tetap tak memandang wajah Hinamori.

"BLUSH"

Tanpa diketahui Hitsugaya, wajah Hinamori telah menjadi semerah kepiting rebus mendengar pernyataan Hitsugaya.

"Emm, Shiro-chan," panggil Hinamori.

"Ya... Momo?"

"Bisa kau berhenti dan kemudian menatap wajahku?" pinta Hinamori.

Hitsugaya pun menghentikan larinya dan berbalik memandang Momo-nya. Wajahnya tak kalah merah dengan wajah Hinamori.

"Happy Valentine Day," kata Hinamori sambil tersenyum riang.

"Happy Valentine Day, too. My bed-wetter Momo," kata Hitsugaya.

Dengan lembut, di genggamnya tangan Hinamori, saling berbagi kehangatan. Maklumlah, hari itu cuaca lumayang dingin.

"Aku punya hadiah untukmu, Momo," ucap Hitsugaya sambil meletakkan sesuatu di tanagn Hinamori.

"Apa ini Shiro-chan?" tanya Hinamori ketika mendapati sebuah jepit berbentuk kupu-kupu ditangannya.

"Hadiah Valentine. Aku mencintaimu," kata Hitsugaya, menjawab pertanyaan Hinamori.

"BLUSH"

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Hinamori dan Hitsugaya bersemu merah.

**~ THE END ~**

**Author's Note:**

**Cerita ini Cuma di edit Typo-nya aja, lainnya, ngga ada yang berubah.**

**Dan sekarang, y****ang paling penting adlah... REVIEW!**


End file.
